


the sky is calling

by Vahildr



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Character death depending on whether or not you want to consider one chapter as canon, I promise, Jesse tells Hanzo he loves him for the first time and Hanzo can't deal, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, There's a few alternate endings to this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-21 14:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15559773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vahildr/pseuds/Vahildr
Summary: Jesse growled, his vision swimming. Something crackled in his ear and Jesse fumbled for his communicator, his free hand scrambling for the small device.He knew there wasn’t much time left, there was no use in pulling Angela or Lucio to help a dead man.





	1. lost everything

**Author's Note:**

> A gift-fic for a friend of mine! Thank you for being wonderful, and the best sister ever, dearie <3
> 
> Please let me know what you think and what you'd like to see in the future!

Crimson seeped from between Jesse’s fingers, staining the gleaming metal of his prosthetic. Peacekeeper had been kicked away. Whoever had deemed him dangerous knew enough to not let him near his weapon. 

Jesse growled, his vision swimming. Something crackled in his ear and Jesse fumbled for his communicator, his free hand scrambling for the small device.

He knew there wasn’t much time left, there was no use in pulling Angela or Lucio to help a dead man.

His fingers slipped, spreading blood across the glowing screen as he searched one name, the only name that was important

_“Jesse? You kn-”_

“I love you.”

There was a sharp breath on the other end and the cowboy shifted, whimpering softly as he bumped his injury.

“Han…” 

His words were cut off as a fit of coughs wracked his form, blood staining his sleeve. 

_“Jesse are you okay? Where are you?”_

Hanzo’s voice was laced with too many emotions: concern, fear, worry… Anger? Jesse shook his head, knowing he wouldn’t see. He couldn’t let the others risk this mission for _his_ sake. 

In his ear Jesse could make out shouts: Jack growling for Angela or Lucio to _hurry up and find that damn cowboy before something else does._

_“Jesse, I need you to listen to me,”_ Hanzo’s voice had softened, a low, calm sound. _“You need to keep your eyes open for me,_ anata.. _Lucio or Angela is on their way…_ I’m _on my way... I need you to talk to me..”_

Jesse’s eyes drooped and the cowboy let out a soft whimper, to which his partner growled. He continued to talk, the words jumbling in Jesse’s head as he slumped against the brick. 

_Darlin’...?_

He couldn’t tell if it was spoken aloud, or said in the comfort of his mind. 

Jesse’s eyes slipped closed to the sound of Hanzo’s frantic shouts, and the feeling of warmth surrounding him, gentle hands cradling him close.

_He was so tired..._


	2. call off your ghosts (alternate ending one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Hanzo remembers the exact moment Angela and Lucio came out of surgery, stained with crimson, both exhausted after nearly_ six _hours._
> 
> _And from the look on their faces, the sorrow - at losing a brother, a friend, a coworker - flashing in their eyes, knowing that for the ex-yakuza, Jesse McCree had been more than any of those things._

Hanzo remembers the exact moment Angela and Lucio came out of surgery, stained with crimson, both exhausted after nearly _six_ hours. And from the look on their faces, the sorrow - at losing a brother, a friend, a coworker - flashing in their eyes, knowing that for the ex-yakuza, Jesse McCree had been more than any of those things. 

"Hanzo, I..." 

Angela's voice cracked and Lucio squeezed her shoulder comfortingly as Hanzo lurched to his feet, fingers grasping the brim of a well-worn leather hat, eyes unreadable. Without a word, he was gone, Genji leaping after him, only to freeze when Jack pulled him back with a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Give him time, son."

Hanzo paced, his hands shaking. This wasn't supposed to be the end, Jesse had asked him to move in with him, Hanzo had been preparing to _propose_ and now? Now there was nothing, he was alone, he was...

He stopped in front of _his_ door, fingers brushing across the gleaming name plate before letting them fall to the number pad, pressing the familiar keys that would grant him access. The door slid open silently and Hanzo was almost robotic as he stepped into the cowboy's rooms.

Unchanged from the early morning, when Hanzo had woken up, tangled in the still-unmade sheets of Jesse's bed, the man's arms twined around him, keeping him captive for just a moment more. The hat fell from numb fingers as Hanzo threw himself against the dark grey-green sheets, curling up in the comforter, Jesse's scent surrounding him.

Jesse wasn't really gone, he was just...

_"Darlin' if I didn't know any better, I'd say that you had missed me while I was gone," Jesse's voice was teasing and Hanzo blinked his eyes open, glaring at him from the cocoon of blankets he had taken over from Jesse's bed. The cowboy laughed as he sat down next to the pile of blankets, a soft, almost sad look lingering in his gaze._

_"Jesse, I would have thought that Dr. Zeigler would have kept you overnight, for observations."_

_Jesse froze for just a moment before he shrugged softly. "Ah, well, you know me, honeysuckle. I can't go too long without seein' my darlin', now can I?"_

_He smiled and Hanzo shifted, resting his head against Jesse's side, eyes closing. "Anata, I had a dream where... you died, and Angela and Lucio could not save you, and..."_

_The archer's voice cracked and his eyes slipped closed, tense even when Jesse's strong arms wrapped around him, offering comfort. "I'm sorry, darlin', I'm so sorry..."_

"Agent Shimada?" 

The electronic voice of the overwatch AI sounded in his ear and Hanzo jolted awake, breathing heavily, eyes wild, unsure of what was going on where he was what had happened the night before. 

It took him a moment to remember fully: the mission, the call from Jess- _Jesse!_

Hanzo tore himself from the blankets, pausing long enough to grab one of Jesse's flannel shirts before practically running to the medical bay.

Angela waited there, as if she had known he would come. She was silent, leading Hanzo through the medical ward. 

"Can I... can I see him?"

They were paused at an unmarked door, and Angela paused, glancing down before pushing it open and leading him inside. 

Jesse looked all the world to be asleep, save for the ugly red, still marring his skin and the prosthetic, broken into pieces, and the calm look on his face, his lips quirked into a soft smile. 

He dropped to his knees before his lover, fingers grasping Jesse's cold ones and for the first time in too many years, Hanzo Shimada allowed himself to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for this. There's one last chapter to this, perhaps tomorrow <3
> 
> Comments, questions, reuests and the like are welcome, I thrive on them!


	3. you and i belong (alternate ending two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Hanzo paced, a small wooden box held tightly in one hand, the edges and carefully carved designs digging imprints into the skin of his palm._

Hanzo paced, a small wooden box held tightly in one hand, the edges and carefully carved designs digging imprints into the skin of his palm.

"Hanzo, you need to relax, McCree's in good hands, I promise yo-"

Hanzo growled, turning on his brother, the others in the waiting room not-at-all-subtle about reaching for their various weapons. Genji lifted his hands, an offer of peace just as Dr. Zeigler stepped through the swinging doors, a soft but tired smile on her features, distracting the older of the Shimada brothers.

"He's stable," she looked dead on her feet, but the tone of her voice was enthusiastic.. Everyone seemed to relax, Hanzo most of all, and he turned towards the medic, lips parted in an unspoken question..

"If you'll come with me, Hanzo? He's asleep still, but..."

She didn't have a chance to finish her sentence before the archer lurched forwards, eyes wide. " _Hai_ , please. I would like to see him…”

The doctor nodded, leading the way through the doors and back through the doorway, into the halls of the medical ward of Watchpoint: Gibraltar. The doctor explained Jesse’s condition - stable, but one could never be sure, he needs someone to keep an eye on him - as they walked, though Hanzo was hardly listening as Angela stopped at the door to Jesse’s room, the door swinging open as the pair neared it.

Jesse was asleep, bandaged up, his prosthetic resting - broken - on a nearby counter, his communicator and other belongings resting beside it. Angela hung back as Hanzo slowly made his way to the bed, falling to his knees, the small box clattering to the floor as he grasped for his lover’s hands, carefully navigating the wires that circled him.

“I’ll leave you to it,” Angela’s voice was soft, and Hanzo looked up. “Athena will let me know when he wakes up, I’ll be around then with some light food for him.”

Hanzo nodded. 

“Thank you, Angela.”

She smiled, leaning down to pick up the fallen box, setting it on a nearby table before turning and leaving the room, the door closing with a soft _swish_.

Without breaking his grip on Jesse’s hand, Hanzo stood, shifting to curl up in the armchair next to the bed. He talked about everything that had gone on since the mission, how _four days had passed_ before he finally drifted into much needed sleep.

It was late when Hanzo finally woke. He looked around wearily, eyes foggy with sleep as he looked around, eyes landing on the cowboy, now sitting up in the bed.

“Darlin’ if I didn’t know any better I’d ha-”

Jesse’s voice broke off, a sound of surprise dying in his throat as Hanzo’s lips pressed against his gently before pulling away. “Jesse, _anata_... You scared me…”

Hanzo’s voice cracked and Jesse tugged his fingers free of the tight grip, running the digits through the archer’s hair, pulling him closer in a one-armed hug, mumbling an apology into his lover’s hair. 

They stayed like that for a moment longer before Hanzo pulled free, searching the room until his eyes landed on the small, wooden box still sitting on the table by the door. With quick motions he retrieved it, back at Jesse’s side before the cowboy could protest, falling to his knees once more, hands nervously toying with the box. 

“Jesse I..”

His voice was soft, and the cowboy tilted his head, eyes never leaving Hanzo’s face. “These past few days, I have realized that you mean more to me than anything else, and I can’t bear to think of a life without you…” 

Jesse’s breath hitched and Hanzo carefully opened the box, taking Jesse’s remaining hand, brushing the wires and tubes out of the way as he tugged a small silver ring, inset with a small sapphire stone, from the case. 

“Jesse McCree will you do me the honor of being mi-”

He was cut short at the taller man nodding furiously, pulling him up for a second hug, only to be cut short by Angela’s amused cough. Hanzo jumped back, cheeks darkening at being caught, though Jesse just smiled brightly at the medic, his fingers tangling with Hanzo’s.

“Hey, Doc,” the cowboy tilted his head and Angela laughed softly.

“Athena said you were awake, I just wanted to check in. It seems like you have a good nurse, though. I’ll be back later with something for you to eat. Congrats, by the way.”

She was gone a moment later, and Hanzo buried his face into Jesse’s shoulder, much to the other’s amusement. 

“I love you, Han,” he murmured, resting his head against Hanzo’s, eyes drifting closed.

“And I you, cowboy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At one point this was better written and then my laptop decided to reset and didn't save my work, so have a less-well written chapter that will probably get updated eventually. 
> 
> Timber was complaining that I killed off Jesse, so here's the good ending. Take your pick on what happens! 
> 
> Like always, leave a comment, let me know what you think/want to see!  
> Thank you lovelies!


End file.
